


一辆小破车。

by conundrum1776



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: M/M, 我知道写的很烂求你们别骂我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/conundrum1776
Summary: 春去夏来，温情演化为欲望。





	一辆小破车。

**Author's Note:**

> 打开看的就是我亲爹（……）  
> 我是一个有奇怪执念的人，所以不会有过分的内容。唯一需要预警的是ooc和车，我为ooc道歉，疯狂道歉，土下座，求求你们了别杀了我。至于车嘛，是蛋壳太太要和我换的。嘿嘿，当然也怪我。  
> 我吹爆蛋壳太太，她真好，竟然不嫌弃我的这种五毛钱小巴。sniff hard。  
> 一个pwp要什么简介，请大家看好随时跳车，这趟车不去幼儿园。

上弦月从西边的天空蔓延出来，渐渐凝聚成一个细弱的形状。这是一个难得的平静的傍晚，没有英国人的袭击，也没有行军。初夏的风带着隐秘的热潮和生长中水果的甜香让人短暂忘却了吃紧的战况和蓝色外套的士兵，带来一种近乎于微醺的快感。  
你盯着手里攥着的那朵野花的茎紧张地吞下口水，一边留意着不要踩进前几天的雨后突然出现的无数的泥坑。你很少试着这样讨好别人:你与Martha的婚姻并不出自爱情;也许Sally Fairfax可以算上你追求的对象，可是彼时你们都严格控制着自己绝不越界。但是这次不一样，你在认真地试图讨一个人的开心，不需要背负对朋友的愧疚或者别的，只是简单地希望对方可以从公务里笑一下。  
当然了，Hamilton跟她们都不一样。他是你麾下的小狮子，倔强又昂扬，像一团野火，红色的火舌向上舔舐着空气，噼里啪啦地燃烧着手里攥着的一切。那是你永远都不会忘记的火，冥冥中搅动着每一根神经。  
你已经走到了自己的帐篷的门口，白色的帘子还像你离开时被撑起来一半。你嘴里还酝酿着已经思考了好一会的开场白，可是看到你的副官你的舌头就像粘在了上颚上。Hamilton还没注意到你进来了，一直盯着手里的某封信件，不出声地诵读着什么。他的眼眶红红的，像是刚刚捞上来的珊瑚。  
你能看出来这个平常亢奋的小狮子现在有多么悲伤。说是悲伤还不如说是愤怒，对无力的愤怒，对无论什么东西的愤怒。那是被击打后阵痛过去后针对耻辱的自愈的副产物。  
你尽量放轻步子走向桌子不想吓着他，却被发现了:Hamilton立刻站起来，被吓到了一般的匆忙。他伸出胳膊想拿袖子擦擦眼泪，却发现蓝色军装上的扣子会硌到脸，立刻翻了一面把脸抹干净。  
“十分抱歉将军，”他飞快地开始说，发现自己的声音还哽着便咳嗽一下清清嗓子。“我......我并不是......”  
“需要道歉的是我。”你尽量放轻声音柔和地回答，把手里的花递给人，满意地看到对方的脸上突然闪过的笑容。那个笑容像是偶然掠过湖面的细雨，清爽而干净。  
Hamilton不像那个Aaron Burr，脸上少有笑容，你的副官大多数时候展示出来的是紧缩眉头的担忧或者宗教般的狂热。  
但是他笑起来很好看。这个没人能否认。  
“谢谢您。”他说，带着隐约的骄傲和笑意（那是他一贯的风格），几乎已经平复下来了，除了声音中带着一点点滞涩已经没有了情感爆发的迹象。他又张口补充:“其实，长官，您不需要做这些——”  
“我知道。”你举起那只没有植物汁液的手温柔地打断他。是啊，你不需要的。军队里充满了秘密的越轨的行为，往往是高级军官逼迫低级军官。这属于那种公开的秘密，将军本人却从来未曾牵涉其中——至少在这次之前从未。但是你也清楚地明白这次不一样，这次和那些充满罪恶和痛苦和不明不白的肮脏的泄欲不一样。“但是我愿意做。”  
于是你们又陷入了沉默。你一贯沉默少语不善言辞，所以你只能用行动表示。你走近Hamilton，趁着身高优势把人揽到怀里，毫不意外地遭到了挣扎。然而你箍紧了胳膊，还是坚定地拥着躁动的公猫，一只手解开了蓝绿色绸带系着的马尾给他梳着头发，偶尔隔着柔软的发丝拍拍人的后颈。  
“有什么不开心的呢?”你发问。  
Hamilton抬起头，脸颊仍然贴着你的颈侧，顺着你脖子的线条直直地看进你的眼睛。“我听见有人在议论我。”他尽量维持着平静，但是你能听见平滑的表面下燃烧着的自尊与恼怒。“他们在议论我的出身。他们说我只能在您身边打个下手……”  
你明白了。事实上你的每一位助手都被这样议论过，你甚至惊讶于针对Hamilton的议论现在才开始（当然这话并不意味着你愿意Hamilton被这样议论，Hamilton永远不该受到走过时从背后传来的窃窃私语。)“我明白了。”你说，安抚性地搂得更紧。但是Hamilton立刻挣脱了，用那种正经的严峻的语气开始发表演讲——  
你暗骂一句。你本该想到的。  
“将军，我再一次请求您给我一个带兵的机会。请允许我带领军队亲临沙场，而不是坐在这里为您整理文件。我需要一个机会来证明自己——”  
这话你听得都能倒背如流了。  
于是你采取了唯一能让Hamilton停下来的方式:他上前一步，拽住副官的领子，吻了上去。  
你很享受这一刻。这是你为数不多的能完美驾驭你的小狮子的时刻。

————————车门还能推开哦。————————  
你当然乐意见到你的副官昂扬地巡视部队，骑在马上腰背挺直(那曲线极其好看，但是更引人瞩目的是他的气质:耀眼而高傲，就真的如同一只在自己领地上闲逛的小狮子，在权力里浸泡的时间刚刚好让他忘记了他拥有权力这件事本身)。但是把这样骄傲美丽的人圈在怀里逼得他用那善辩的薄唇发出毫无意义的单音节这种想法本身就足够让你丢弃所有弗吉尼亚式的表象。  
你有些粗暴地推着副官压上了书桌的边缘，原本放在脖颈后的手向下顺着脊柱来到外套下沿溜进衣内，隔着薄薄的白衬衣都能察觉到躯体的暖热的温度。那腰肢未免也太瘦削了，甚至有些硌手。他试着推开你，但他太瘦了——他根本没有多少力气。也许你应该给他买香醇的红酒和食物，把他养得健康一点。你知道他已经被你撩拨得起了欲望，他浅粉色的脸颊已经出卖了这一事实。他在担心有人会回来。你松手，留着他一个人两手撑在身后，后仰着脖子极轻地喘气，带着慵懒的喉音，如同一只被顺了毛的公猫。帘子被放下来，白色的帆布隔开了旖旎的室内和外侧的原野。  
天色在你们纠缠间已经变得昏暗，暮色包裹了大陆军的阵地，情欲和邦联的土地在风中向无尽的外侧延伸。房间内已经陷入一种青白色的寂静，你只能通过漏过布的天光模模糊糊地看到他在解开自己的衬衫和裤子。你一路走回去站在他面前，两手压着他光滑的白皙的膝盖分开他的腿，然后向腿根滑去。指尖的老茧反复摩擦细嫩的皮肤，烧起看不见却更加灼热的火。你握住他的根部，试着讨好着他，用一种隐秘的方式，他喜欢的方式。他在尽力抑制自己的声音，但是很快喘息变重，喉间的轻响变成了撩人的呻吟，带着细腻柔软的上扬的尾音。  
他的吻尝起来像是粘稠的焦糖和蜂蜜，在阳光下流转着酝酿出琥珀色的光辉。你的手继续向下滑动，托住年轻人瘦得令人心疼的臀部微微抬高，在桌上地图底下摸出一个圆形的小铁盒子。  
那是某次罗尚博伯爵托人拿给你的，据说是什么好用的法国货。你用指甲轻巧地扣开盖子，与此同时他用左手（更加灵活的那只手，你想起来他是个左撇子）滑进了你的裤子，两条腿缠着你的腰。你用食指舀了一小块软膏，温柔却毫不犹豫地塞进了他的穴口，几乎是立刻地逼出了一声惊呼。你的副官瞬间咬住了下唇把后续的声音憋成了软软的呻吟。肠壁上的软肉绞着你的指头，让你想起了你在他身体里的感觉，炽热，紧致。  
那首歌的曲调逐渐升高，第三只手指已经几乎畅通无阻。他已经有些忍不住了。  
“长官，长官。”他用被情欲低哑了的嗓子唤你，低低的声音，仿佛刚刚在午夜里被从一个潮湿的旖梦中唤醒。他的睫毛上蘸了生理性的泪水，水气凝重的眼睛隔着一层雾气看着你，渴望着被打开，被操进身体的最深处。那张善辩的嘴和舌头完全放弃了令人如沐春风或者刺人的言辞，只会用简单的单词表示自己的愿望。他就算在不说话的时候也这样有说服力。  
你没有犹豫。  
这个过程总是不太容易的，手指抽走的空虚让Hamilton呜咽了一下，随后立刻靠近他了一点，直起腰双手环在你的脖子后面，衬衫里的躯体蹭在你的亚麻外套上，冰凉的金属纽扣贴在他的凸起上，于是他向后退了一点，但腿还是松松地环在你的腰上。你把自己一点一点地锲进去，一只手在他后颈上拍一拍安慰着他。  
“放松，Alexander。”你很少这样称呼他，大部分时候他是你的Hamilton或者你的副官，有时候还是son（当然了，这让他很不舒服。）但是只有现在，他是你的Alexander。  
你一个人的Alexander。  
你扶住他的腰深入，带出了一长串轻微的迷人的呻吟。很快那呻吟就变成了破碎的哭声，然后是诱人的祈求。他抓挠着，哭泣着，自己扭动着腰肢，直起背向上环着你的脖子索吻，直到他的唇几乎被吻得微肿，身上全是你留下的紫红色的痕迹;是你留下的痕迹。  
越过巅峰时他在用法语呼喊着，喊着你的名字和“Monsieur”，把眼泪全都抹在你的蓝外套上。你射在他的身体里，那感觉就像是给他打上了你的痕迹。  
————————————下车吧————————————  
清理过后你把他一把搂起来放到给你支好的行军床上，坐在床边看着他。他挣扎着从兜里掏出那朵已经被你忘掉的淡黄色的野花，握在手里像刚刚得到奖赏的小孩子炫耀自己作业上表扬性的批语。你笑了，把亚麻被子拽起来按在他肩头的位置。  
“再等一段时间，我就让你去打仗。”你说，不出意料地看着他眼里闪耀起奇妙的光芒，他张开嘴想要说些什么，你伸手打断了他。  
“现在你需要一些睡眠，别的事我们可以明天商量。”你继续说，拨开他额头上被汗水粘着的头发落下一个吻。  
你们还有明天呢。还有后天，还有很多很多的时间。也许你是爱他的。你这样想。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，对不起，我知道他又ooc又不好吃，可是我就这个水平。说实话我连第二眼都没看，也许哪天有勇气了就来看一眼。


End file.
